Silver Pain
by Jillow Bear
Summary: A new war is starting, and the mutants are being kidnapped. The people behind the war are injecting a serum into the mutants, overacting their mutations, trying to see if any would make good weapons. Charles and Hank have to get Erik back to save the man who's Silver like Rain and who cries in pain.
1. Introduction Through Hank's Eyes

The plan was simple, an elaborate expedition to say the least. Get the father to save the son, since this has happened, in reverse though, before.

Charles had gotten Intel from Hank that some of their _colleagues _were captured three days ago. The one in charge has not been confirmed. Hank had run in in a hurry. His shirt was ripped and was in the blue _Beast _form. Charles had dropped his cup of tea on the floor in a rush when hearing the kitchen door burst open. Wood flew everywhere, as did his tea.

"Damnit." He cursed, and then looked at Hank, his eyebrow raised as he leaned back into his wheelchair. "What happened to you?"

"Mr. Xavier, s-something terrible happened." Hank's hair started to submerge as he regained his pale skin. Hank's yellow eyes faded to light blue as he took his glasses from his ripped coat pocket and gently placed them on his face. Charles kept his eyebrow raised and slightly opened his mouth. Hank took a deep breath in "Th-These soldiers raided downtown."

"Uh-huh." Charles still didn't understand, he readjusted his seating position to get more comfortable, knowing that Hank always tells Charles the news that's worth listening to.

"Mr. Xavier, about a hundred mutants were taken down and captured. I got out as quickly as I could to warn you." Hank was fully back to his normal self. He opened his jacket and pulled out a video camera. "I have footage."

"Y-You were taping this?"

"Oh no, of course not! I stole it from a camera man. There was a news team there and one of them taped the whole scene. You really need to see this." Hank bit his bottom lip nervously.

Charles sighed and nodded his head to the door, Hank lead him out of the room and down the hallway. "Did they notice you?"

"Yes Mr. Xavier. But I escaped before they could get to me." Hank coughed into his hand while Charles thumped his fingers against the armrest of the wheelchair. "It was very bad, Mr. Xavier, about five hundred soldiers. They wore these suits, I think it helped them notice the gene in the humans if they were mutants or not."

"Hmmm." Charles leaned back into the wheelchair as they went into the living room. Hank stopped Charles in front of the TV and made his way to the back of the room, taking out the tape from the video camera and rolling it around a movie disc. "Hank, did you see any one we knew there?"

"Y-Yes, but I didn't get to see everything clearly. I was actually having a panic attack during it, Mr. Xavier." Hank hooked up the movie disk and went in front of the TV, dropping the white sheet in front of it. He returned to the back of the room and started the projection.

Charles stared at the white sheet and his eyes widened when he saw the horror.

* * *

><p><em>Hank stared at the soldiers swarming in. And to think, he came here to get groceries. He wasn't even allowed to shop in peace.<em>

_He stood on the sidewalk with his grocery bags in hand, watching as more vans flooded the streets. Screams filled the air as gun shots were fired, and Hank just stood there. First of all, why were they here? There weren't any police cars, nor where there any crimes going on. _

_The soldiers walked towards the civilians, scanning faces, which was peculiar. Across the street people were cowering next to each other. _

_Hank didn't get what was going on, until he saw a soldier grab a woman and throw her to the ground, leaning a gun against the top of her head while another officer hand-cuffed her. She screamed in pain as they lifted her up, dragging her to a van and shoving her into the back. More civilians were screaming as soldiers raided into buildings, dragging out people and slamming into brick walls. _

_He watched as someone's arms flame up and shoot a soldier while another person's fingernails grew to talons and she scratched another. The soldiers started to panic as one soldier had their head ripped off by a mutant, who was shot in the head. _

_Hank threw his groceries while watching three soldiers gang up on him. One slammed him onto the floor, another one kicking him on his side while resting the gun on the back of his neck. The third soldier grabbed his wrists attempting to hand cuff him. _

_Hank snarled, feeling rage hit him like a train. The first soldier took out a tazer and was about to taze him, until Hank's muscles grew, as did blue fur emerge from his body. He knocked them all off, grabbing one and slamming him to the ground, grabbing his arms and pulling it until it dislocated. He took the other two and slammed their heads together, growling. _

_He felt a gust of wind hit him in the face. Putting a hand on his forehead and squinting. Across the street was someone who he met. He remembers him so well. He was an interesting lad he met about a year ago. _

"_Peter." The man went by Peter, but his real name was Pietro. And, well, he was holding a little girl, a little girl who had his eyes and wore a pink princess dress. Her hair was in pigtails and she was looking at everyone in fear. _

_Hank took a step forward, not paying attention to the soldiers coming his way. He only threw them at the other soldiers if they got too close. Hank stared as Peter stared, eyes widening and nose flared. His silver hair was the same height but he wore normal clothes instead of his silver get up. Hank was guessing that was his sister, Wanda. They probably went out to go shopping or something._

_A soldier came after Peter. Peter held his sister tighter, mumbling something while putting a hand on the back of her neck. Before Hank could blink Peter was gone, a large gust of wind blew around and the soldiers yelled at each other, most of them grabbing different guns and shooting them at the air, hoping to get Peter. _

_It took about 100 bullets until Hank heard a loud grunt. He looked to his far right and saw Pietro slamming into the ground, his sister screaming as she flew away from him. Her cries harmonized with everyone else's. Hank gulped while watching a soldier hand cuffing Peter and pulling out the tranquilizer from his back. They dragged his body to an empty van and placed him in there. Wanda started to scream as they carried her to the van, screaming for her brother to wake up. They put her in there and she clung to her brother's unconscious body, looking at Hank in fear as they closed the back Van doors. _

_Hank's breathing got heavy as he back away. He turned to a video camera that was facing him and growled, running towards it and snatching it from the man's hands. "Thanks." He grunted, turning and running away from the scene. _

* * *

><p>Charles gulped as the Video stopped rolling and the room lost a big light source. Hank cleared his throat and went to the front of the room, rolling up the white sheet and turning to Charles.<p>

Charles looked up at Hank and sighed. He turned towards the window and placed his two pointer fingers against his lips. "We need to get Erik…" There wasn't anything else he could say about it. It was a must.

Hank's breath hitched. "Mr. Xavier, I think that would be a bad decision."

"God damnit Hank!" Charles yelled while slamming a fist on the arm rest of his wheelchair, looking at Hank with big eyes. He pointed at where the tape was. "You were there, Hank. You saw what happened. Peter got captured, and he is _very _hard to capture, especially when he's with his sister. We need Erik, Hank."

"Mr. Xavier, no offense…" Hank sat down and stared at Charles, taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling slowly. "Every time you give him a chance… He messes up."

"Yes, Hank, I know." Charles rolled his eyes, looking out the window again.

"I'm here, Charles…" Hank sighed. "I do whatever you say." He got up, walking towards the doorway. "I'm going to go with your plan, but please take what I said into consideration." With that, Hank left.

And Charles was left alone, looking out the window in solitude.

…

**My first X-Men story. Sorry it's so bad… I just had this idea… **

**Follow and Favorite if you liked**

**Please post your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **


	2. Lorna's A Little Scared Princess

Lorna had started the day like how she did any other day in the summer, jumping on top of her big brother when he's sleeping. She would bother her sister, Wanda, but Wanda would just shove Lorna off her bed while Pietro would hold out the blankets so Lorna could snuggle next to him. In the middle of the night, if there was thunder and lightning, she would go to the basement and shake Pietro, telling him she can't sleep. He'd slightly shift on his bed to give her room so she could climb in. That was something she loved most. They were close. Of course, Pietro was close to his twin sister as well, but she was at her bitchy stage so he was annoyed a lot by her. Lorna was happy with it, more Pietro for her. He would sleep in until noon, that's when she would sit on him and poke his cheek until he got out of bed to get dressed.

Lorna's favorite thing to see in the morning was her brother's _bead head. _It was the funniest thing to see. His bangs would cover his eyes while his strands of hair would fan out. In other words, he looked like anyone would if they woke up after taking a shower before bed. It was the best thing for Lorna. So were her princess dresses but Pietro was her favorite.

So, as of right now, she was starting the day off right. Which meant opening her sister's door to tell her Mom needs her when she really didn't.

"Lorna, get out!"

Making her way down the stairs and opening the basement door, she walked down to her brother's room. He was snoring on his couch/bed. It was a reclining couch that he took from the neighbor's. Lorna held her teddy bear and walked towards him, climbing onto his bed and tugging on his shirt. "Peter…" He groaned and scrunched up his nose, waving his hand as if to dismiss her. Haha, that's cute. Not gonna work though. Lorna flicked his forehead "Peter." She said more profoundly.

"Lorna…" He mumbled, shifting his legs to be more comfortable. "Go bother Wanda."

"She bothers me…" Lorna murmured while narrowing her eyes. She got out of his bed and she heard him sigh of relief, shifting to his side. Lorna gripped his plaid quilt and tugged on it, which he quickly grabbed back. Lorna grumbled and knew he was weak like a twig when he's drowsy. She readied herself and forcefully pulled the blanket off her brother, throwing it on his wooden floor, somewhat covering his carpet.

Pietro grabbed the pillow from under his head and placed it over his face, mumbling curses from under his white heaven. Lorna would have given up a while ago, but today Pietro promised her that he would buy her a new dress. "Peter!"

Pietro threw the pillow from his face and looked at her. "What?"

"It's time to go shopping!" Lorna widened her eyes and grinned. She took hold of his arm and tugged on it but he wouldn't budge.

"Tomorrow?" He asked drowsily, rubbing his eyes with his hands while remaining in his sleeping position. Lorna narrowed her eyes and shook her head in response, tugging more on his arm.

"You promised, Pietro!" Her brother grunted and sat up, turning towards the six year old and lifting her up onto his lap. He bounced his leg up and down and stared her in the eye, having a showdown for who wins the argument. Lorna scowled when he scoffed and pushed her off his lap onto the other side of the couch, getting up and stretching.

"Get out of my room." He said, making his way towards his closet. Lorna nodded while getting off the couch, dragging her teddy bear up the stairs and closing the door. Wanda sat on the couch in the living room while sipping her tea. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail.

Wanda took a sip of her tea and smiled at Lorna, braces shining in the light. "He threw you out of his room?"

Lorna nodded happily, walking to the couch her sister was on, smiling as her green eyes brightened. "What are you doing today?"

Wanda shrugged while looking at the TV, sipping her tea again. Lorna sniffled and rubbed her nose with her arm, turning towards the staircase to get upstairs to her room, hugging her teddy bear while yawning. She walked into her room and got up on her stool, opening the top drawer of her dresser, taking out a pink princess dress. Lorna stepped off her stool and put the dress over her pajamas.

She blinked then turned around, grabbing two hair ties from her table and going out of her room, heading downstairs to her sister. Lorna went up to Wanda and held out the hair ties, looking into her big brown eyes. Wanda sighed and placed her cup onto the table. She picked up her sister and placed her on her lap. Wanda ran her fingers through Lorna's soft hair, grabbing two sections and tying them separately. "Is he buying or stealing that dress for you?" Wanda asked with her eyes fixated on the TV. Lorna hated when Wanda eavesdropped on their conversations.

Lorna ignored the question and ran to the basement door, opening it and running down the stairs. She found her brother putting on his pants. He looked at her and grumbled, knowing she wasn't fazed seeing him in his Bugs Bunny boxers. "Let me just grab my wallet." He pulled his pants up and zipped up his fly, walking to his jacket and pulling out his desired item.

* * *

><p>Pietro headed down the streets of town with Lorna in his arms, checking out the chicks on the way. Lorna looked at the window displays at the shops, mouth open in awe when seeing all the stuff she wanted. Her pigtails blew with the wind, green eyes scanning faces.<p>

"I want to get ice cream." Lorna insisted, leaning back to look him in the face. She raised an eyebrow when she felt him stop and stared at him as he stared with big eyes. Lorna didn't know what he was looking at. It was weird; he never stops, unless it's something he finds worth stopping for. Lorna stared at him until she heard a scream from behind her. Whipping her head around, she saw large black vans come into the area, soldiers crowding a woman who was pinned to the ground, a gun resting on the back of her head. Another one hand-cuffed her and they dragged her to a van, throwing her in. People stopped in horror and watched while Soldiers started scanning the area down.

"Shit." Pietro gulped, eyes as dark as the night sky wide in fear. Gun shots were being fired, people getting thrown into the cars. Some were beaten while others dragged. This was supposed to be a nice day… But now it's ruined… Why would they be hurting the people? Pietro put his hand on the back of his sister's neck and pulled her into his chest. "I'll get the dress tomorrow." As he said it, all of the soldiers turned to him and Lorna realized they were in danger.

Soon they were off, zooming. She couldn't hear anything but the roar of the wind. After ten seconds of running, she heard a scream. It came from the one who held her in comfort. Lorna looked at Pietro's face as his face relaxed and eye's started to close. His grip on her loosened as they plummeted to the ground.

Lorna flinched, staring at the back of her brother with one good eye. Tears formed in her eyes and her hands shook with fear. Soldiers grabbed her brother and hoisted him up by his arms, his head lolling to the side peacefully as they removed the sedation from his back. One of them handcuffed him in the process. They dragged him towards a lonely van and gently put him in there.

They went after Lorna and picked her up. She started to cry as they went to the van. Placing her next to her brother, Lorna looked into the distance and looked at the horror going around. She looked at her unconscious brother and shook him, panic running through her like electricity. "Peter."

She kept on shaking him desperately, but his eye's wouldn't open and he kept on sleeping. Lorna looked up for help and saw a man covered in blue fur. He was bulk and his clothes were. He looked right back at her, while the doors to the back of the van closed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she laid down next to her bother, hugging his arm and snuggling her face into his Space Invaders T-Shirt.

Her sobs were silent and almost unheard. Today was supposed to be their day. It all happened so fast.

* * *

><p>Hank sat at the dining room table with Charles, a mug hugged by his hands. Charles flipped through a newspaper, taking a sip of his tea while checking out the newest crimes taken place. Hank looked at him and fixed his glasses, taking in a deep breath. "Mr. Xavier."<p>

"Hm?" Charles kept his eyes on his paper.

Hank looked out the window and back at Charles. "Was the girl that was with Peter his sister Wanda who we saw at his house the day we asked him to help us?"

Charles paused and looked at Hank, placing his cup on the table. Charles side grinned like Hank was an idiot. "You're mistaken. Wanda is Peter's twin sister. The girl that was captured with him was his little sister, Lorna."

Hank looked down at his tea and nodded. "Oh."

"Her powers aren't discovered yet." Charles added, taking a long gulp of his drink. Hank did the same.

…

**Please leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **

**Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed. **

**It was confirmed! The little girl with Pietro in the movie wasn't Wanda, it was Lorna. Wanda is his twin sister in the comics so it makes sense. Not a lot of people know of Lorna so I could also see how they would make her a little sister. BUT! THEY DIDN'T! THEY FOLLOWED THE COMICS! YAY! **


	3. Time To Get The Snotty Witch

Charles wasn't one to hold a grudge on people, but he hated this one man. And unfortunately they needed him. If only it was Raven hey needed, or Havoc. But no, it had to be him.

Charles mumbled incoherent words under his breath as Hank helped him into the car, his eyes narrowed in anger. Hank sighed and folded up the wheelchair, placing it in the back of the car. He dragged his hand on the side of the car while making his way to the driver's seat, opening the car door and entering as he coughed into his elbow. Hank closed the door slowly and put on his seatbelt, jamming the key into the car. "You ready?" Hank asked, looking over at the professor.

Charles sighed and shook his head and then looked at Hank with relaxed eyes. "Ready when you are."

Hank smiled and looked straight in front of him, driving out from the manor. "I wonder if she's like him." Hank asked, looking at the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

Charles looked out the side window, his blue eyes lazily looking at everyone they passed. "I hope not."

"He was helpful, you have to admit that."

Charles looked at Hank, shaking his head. He looked in front of him at the road and then back at the driver. "Let's hope she won't be mortified and actually try to help us. He said some stuff on how she doesn't work well with others."

"I hope he was kidding." Hank said in a worried tone

* * *

><p>Hank wheeled Charles to the front door, using his strength to pick him up the steps since there was no ramp. Charles leaned forward and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. He eyed his reflection in the mirror. Three months ago, he decided to shave and cut his hair back to its old self. Now it was tamed. He did miss it though, reminding him of when he met Logan.<p>

Charles's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, recognizing the woman in front of him. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her breath was hitched as she held a tissue to her chest. "Come in, come in!" she whispered, walking out of the way for Hank to wheel Charles in. They all went to the living room, hearing the woman's sobs.

"So I guess you heard." She let out, looking at Charles.

"Ms. Maximoff, you do understand why we are here then." Charles leaned back into his wheelchair.

"Of course I know why you two are here." Her eyes widened in annoyance, she looked away and wiped a tear away, sniffling. "You would never visit. No reason to, I know."

"I'm sorry." Hank chimed in, staring at the sniffling Magda as she wiped more tears away.

"They took away my baby… My precious little girl…" She croaked out, closing her eyes as more tears fled from them.

Charles took a deep breath, looking at Hank as she continued. "Pietro tried to save her, I saw. I saw it all. Footage was on the news channel. He tried…" She let out a soft cry, leaning back into the couch.

"We are here to save them." Charles watched as Magda nodded, sucking in her bottom lip. "And to do that, we need your daughter."

"WHY?!" Magda snapped, brown eye's widening while slamming her fist down on the coffee table. "SO SHE CAN BE TAKEN AWAY AS WELL?!"

"Ms. Maximoff," Hank said soothingly, adjusting his sitting position. "The only way to get them out is with your daughter. We have no one to help us here, maybe ten people to get to. It's too little to break in to a facility and find your son and daughter."

Magda looked at both of them, not wanting to believe them. She didn't want her last child to be taken away as well. She was all she had left, nothing more. Her husband left her five years ago, leaving her with three children to care for alone. The father of her twins was from a one-night-stand. Magda didn't want to let her go, but soon realized that the only way to get them out was with mutants, and her daughter was one of the few who weren't captured already.

"Alright." She whispered. "But please," she croaked out, face scrunching up in pain and misery. "Make sure she and the others come back okay."

Charles and Hank nodded, watching as Magda headed upstairs to get her daughter.

* * *

><p>The three mutants looked at each other wearily. Charles stared at the girl, his eyes wandering all over her. He couldn't help it. She was stunning, he had no idea Pietro could be twins with a girl like this.<p>

Wanda caught Charles's eyes and widened her eyes, flames dancing in them. Hank stared at her glasses, they were huge. Those were the only glasses these days, thick framed glasses that were huge on the face. Hank modified his to fit his own face better.

Wanda rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and huffing. "So, my idiot brother got kidnapped. Well isn't that just great." Charles's eyes widened at her braces. She was the classic typical nerd. "And he got my sister in this mess as well. Great. Thanks for telling me this, now what do you both want?"

Hank looked at Charles wearily, not knowing if this was a good decision. Charles looked back at Hank and gave him a look as if it was all fine. Hank cleared his throat and looked at Wanda, playing with his thumbs awkwardly. "Well, you see, We need-"

"-My help." Wanda cut in. playing with a strand of her hair. "Fine, I'll help. But if anything happens to me, just know Pietro is going to kick both your asses." She said coldly, knowing her brother was very protective.

"How could he kick our asses if he's locked up?" Charles question, smirking at the girl.

Wanda leaned in and grinned, the sun light through the windows reflected off her shiny braces. "He'll find a way."

Hank nodded, looking at Charles then back at her. "Well, I guess we should start getting the others.

…

**SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT! **

**Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed**

**Please leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **


End file.
